


Fantastic Humans and How To Keep Them Safe

by flightinflame



Series: Creature Tails [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Creature Fic, Gen, Newt is a trouble magnet, Oblivious Newt, POV Pickett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Pickett does not have an attachment problem. Pickett has a human-keeps-getting-himself-into-dangerous-situations-and-needs-to-be-rescued problem.





	1. The time with the goblin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LourdesDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: Pickett does not have an attachment problem. Pickett has a human-keeps-getting-himself-into-dangerous-situations-and-needs-to-be-rescued problem.
> 
> We're going backwards in time from the film to their first meeting.

Keeping Newt safe from trouble was a full time job. The other bowtruckles were happy with their home trees, but Pickett had known for a long time that Newt needed to be looked after. He had chosen to make Newt his home human, even if he was a lot more trouble than most trees. Trees tended to behave, Newt did not. But they had had a lot of adventures over the years. 

For now, he was settled into his human's pocket, nuzzling against his warmth to remind himself that Newt was here, and was safe. The nasty man had tried to kill his Newt, and Pickett was not alright with that at all. No one was allowed to kill Newt. Not on his watch. His Newt needed to be looked after. 

Pickett had saved them both, yet again. Well, Lilac had helped, but without Pickett both his human and his human's new friend would be dead. Pickett really was not sure about the new friend. She had nearly got Newt killed, and had yelled a lot. But she had given Newt nice food. Her house had been worryingly tidy, and there had been no woodlice to eat, but Newt's pocket always contained a few snacks, so for now he was willing to tolerate it. Proud of himself, he glanced up at his human.

Newt had done something funny to the ribbon at his neck. Rather than being long, it was twisted up. Newt looked a little worried, his face doing a squishy thing. Pickett wanted to reassure him. He was determined to take good care of Newt. Newt didn't need to be scared while he was there.

The place they were in was dark and smoky, and there was loud music playing. Twisting underneath the collar, he could see Newt's new friend. Her face looked a little worried as well, which wasn't a good thing. Last time she had looked worried, Newt had ended up in a bad room and nearly died. He needed a better look.

He clambered up so that he could see what was going, and narrowed his eyes when he saw that there was a goblin facing them. The goblin looked straight at him, and smirked nastily.  
"Wait a minute. That's a Bowtruckle right?" 

That question scared Pickett, bringing back memories of Before Newt. He didn't like thinking about that. He curled back up in the pocket, feeling safer there. Newt was holding the pocket closed, and he heard Newt say "No." He wasn't going to be given over. Newt knew how important Pickett was for being safe.

"Come on, that's a Bowtruckle. They pick locks, am I right?" The nasty bad goblin was still talking, and Pickett squeaked in fear, before relaxing a little when Newt refused to hand him over. Newt was a good human. The goblin left, and Pickett relaxed a little, only to hear Newt agree to surrender him.

He tried to cling to the fabric of his pocket, screaming at Newt as Newt pulled him out. He tried to clutch at Newt's hand.  
"NO!" He screamed. " Don't! Don't hand me over you idiot you'll get killed..." He tried to squirm away, struggling and scrambling at him.  
"Pickett..." Newt pleaded, and then the clawed hand of the goblin closed around him.

He reached out towards Newt, but Newt looked away.  
"No! Don't, you're my human, I have to keep you safe... you'll get yourself killed!" Newt didn't listen. He was too busy talking to the nasty bad goblin. Then screaming started and there was chaos.

The muggle, the nice friendly man who was a much better friend for Newt than the shouty woman, approached, and hit the nasty goblin. Pickett cheered, and he scrambled to the nearest table, clinging onto it. It was made of wood, so at least for now it felt like some shelter. He was delighted as Newt dived towards him.

He gripped Newt's hand even tighter than before, yelling at him.  
"You idiot! What were you thinking you would have been in trouble! I have to keep you safe! Dougal and Lilac would be so angry if they knew..." He tried to shout, then went quiet as they disapparated. He was returned to Newt's pocket, and he curled up there protectively, eating the woodlice that remained and sulking.

He remained in a terrible mood, only too aware of the horrible things that could have happened if he wasn't there to keep Newt safe. He was relieved when he heard Dougal's chatter. Dougal was another one who would look after his human. Then they went back into Newt's case.

He pinched Newt, trying to get his attention.  
"OUCH!" Newt yelled, grabbing him out, and Pickett curled up on his hand.  
"I think we need to talk. I wouldn't have let him keep you Pickett. I would rather chop off my hand than get rid of you."

Pickett turned away.  
"You'd probably lose your hand if I wasn't there to watch over you." He muttered, but Newt definitely didn't understand. He carried on trying to reason with him, as though it was Pickett who had been silly.  
"After everything you've done for me..." Newt continued, and Pickett felt a slight sense of warmth. It was nice to know that his human understood that he was important for Newt's safety.  
"We've talked about sulking before, haven't we? Pickett, come on, give me a smile."

Newt might not understand Bowtruckle language, but Pickett had a much simpler way of letting Newt know he wasn't forgiving him quite yet. He blew a raspberry at Newt. Newt put him down on his shoulder, and Pickett cuddled up on the fabric of his coat, trying to monitor his human. He wasn't going to forgive Newt yet, but at least Newt seemed to have learned his lesson.  
"Don't ever do something that stupid again." He yelled at Newt, and ate the woodlouse he had been offered. He knew Newt would be in trouble again soon, but for now he could relax.


	2. The time on the ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling the swooping evil Lilac comes from another fic which the amazing DissapearingandLazyWriter has identified as : Only When I'm Useful by pinchess07 http://archiveofourown.org/works/9387785

Today, Newt was being quiet and sad. Most trees got like that if they didn't have enough sunlight, but Newt was a human so Pickett thought that probably wasn't the problem. He couldn't be sure though.  
"Oi!" He shouted, clambering onto Newt's shoulder. The human was sat on the small bed in the habitat Newt had purchased for the trip. It was small but that was alright because there was the suitcase. 

In the two years they had been travelling, they had been to lot of places, but not America. Something about creatures being illegal, about the risk of Newt's case being taken. Pickett didn't see why Newt was so worried. None of them were going to let some silly human take them away from their Newt.  
"We won't let anyone steal you Newt." Pickett informed him, as confident as he could be about anything. Every creature in the case loved Newt. Anyone who tried to hurt Newt would answer to them all.

Newt looked over and smiled at him fondly.  
"Hey Pickett, you feeling okay?" Newt's finger brushed over his leaves, and Pickett smiled up at him. Newt looked brighter when he was with his creatures. Pickett climbed so that he could look Newt in the eye, feeling proud that he had made him look happier.  
"I'm just worried about... about America." Newt admitted. "Theseus says his friend is nice, but... people don't like me."  
"That's because they are even more stupid than you are." Pickett explained, wishing Newt could understand Bowtruckle. Newt smiled at him anyway.  
"At least I've got all of you. I wouldn't change you for the world you know? I'm lucky to have all my friends with me..." He sighed. "I'm going to miss Frank a lot." Pickett frowned at that. His human wasn’t meant to be feeling sad again.

"You can visit him. And he's loud. You'd be better with something quiet." Pickett pointed out, and Newt patted his head gently.  
"I'm going for a walk up on deck for some air. You want to come?"  
Pickett nodded, and let Newt conceal him in his pocket. Newt picked up his case and headed out.  
"Nearly there." Newt told him, leaning in so he could whisper and raising his hand. He pointed at a distant shape through the fog. "That's America."

It didn't look very impressive. Pickett nuzzled back against the warmth of his Newt, only to tense as three men walked up. They looked angry.  
"English?" One of them addressed him, and Newt looked up, seeming to be surprised that there was anyone there.  
"Yes?"  
Another lunged for the case, as the third punched Newt hard, knocking him backwards. They turned to run off as Newt was fumbling for his wand, but Pickett was faster.

Heroically, he threw himself forwards, landing on the case. He scurried across the letter to the man's hand and bit his knuckle, making him release the case. Then he ran up his arm, scratching at his face with his long thin fingers.  
"YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE HURT NEWT!" He screamed, and he heard an answering growl from the case. The other two men looked at him in horror and went to run, only to have Newt petrify them both, then the one Pickett was attacking. Pickett dodged the spell and Newt picked him up and patted him on the head.

"Great work there Pickett..." He murmured.  
"I know! Don't worry. I will keep you safe no matter how many times people try to rob you." Pickett promised, then took the woodlouse that Newt held out to him. It was a tasty woodlouse, made better by the knowledge that he had saved Newt yet again. Saving Newt meant you deserved a lot of woodlice.

Newt jumped slightly as the case growled.  
"Oh..." He blinked. "They must have realised they got grabbed..."  
“No. They were worried about you.” Pickett tried to explain, but his human wasn’t listening. He returned to the habitat on the ship, and then climbed into the case. 

Newt was immediately swarmed by the creatures who were not contained, Niffles burrowing against his leg as Dougal patted his hair, and Frank soared around in concern. He greeted each with a hug and a treat, and each offered Pickett another chance to explain his heroics to the inhabitants of the case. A few hours were spent reassuring the creatures and then Newt went up as the boat moored, to catch a proper view of the city they had come to. It would be a long journey to Arizona, but that was alright because Pickett would be beside Newt every step of the way.

Newt stepped off the boat, the case at his side, and Pickett kept watch from his pocket. He got the sense that their trouble was only just beginning. At least life with Newt was never boring.


	3. The time with the poachers

Pickett was very scared. There were nasty men, and they had their hands on his human. Newt was bleeding from where they had hit him, and he was lying with his eyes closed in the tent, his breath funny and red sap leaking from his nose. Pickett was hiding in his coat pocket, watching the people around him with fear and trying to put together a plan to keep Newt safe.

Pickett, like all bowtruckles, knew that sometimes bad people tried to attack their tree. He had hoped that Newt would be the exception, but these people had attacked him. He didn't really understand why - something to do with the funny transparent monkey that Newt had shown him the previous night, which Newt had stolen from bad people. It wasn’t really stealing when Newt did it, because the transparent monkey didn’t mind being stolen.

He thought it likely that these were the bad people, and they wanted their monkey back. They should have left it with Newt. Newt was better with creatures than they were, and Newt was patient and careful. Pickett didn't like thinking about Before Newt, but the monkey had looked so scared that Pickett thought he had had his own Before Newt moment. Which was possibly going to be an After Newt moment. The people were pulling at the suitcase, but Newt had charmed it closed and they couldn't get in.

Newt whimpered softly, his eyes slowly opening, and then he screamed as one of the nasty men threw a spell at him. Pickett had seen enough. Newt had promised him that they would go on an adventure. They had already been to the Alps (too cold) and Morocco (too hot), and now they were in the middle of a forest. Pickett liked forests. He didn't like the humans inside it who saw it as a chance to hurt his Newt, and to take away Newt's favourite stick.

Newt had fought back against people before. He had rescued Pickett from Before Newt, by using his magic, but without his lucky stick he wasn't able to do much. He saw Newt beckon, and the case jumped from the nasty man to Newt's arms. Newt cuddled it tightly, his hands shaking with fear. He was exhausted, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
"Give that back, you stupid little-"

Nasty man didn't get an opportunity to finish that threat, because Pickett jumped at him, using his long fingers to scratch at the nasty man's face, leaving deep scrapes across his eyelids. The man screamed, and Pickett chirruped at him.  
"That's what you deserve for hurting Newt. Bad Human. BAD!" Pickett yelled at him, then curled up as he was flicked away. He was sent flying to the far end of the tent. Newt looked nervous, waving his hand.  
"PICKETT!" He screamed, as though he was worried and didn't realise Pickett could look after himself.

Pickett jumped to the side before any of the bad men could stamp on him, and hid under a box. As he looked around, he noticed a very familiar stick. It was Newt's lucky magical stick, and he picked it up even though it was taller than he was.

He was very careful as he dragged the stick around the tent, staying out of the way of the bad humans that were looking for him. One of them kicked Newt, and he nearly ran straight at him. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that Newt needed the stick he had.

He carried it along the floor, careful and quick, and pressed it into Newt's hand. Newt held his hand out for a moment, so that Pickett could run along his sleeve and up onto his shoulder, and then Newt acted, sending spells out of his stick towards the bad men. They fell back and screamed, ropes tying them so they couldn't hurt anyone. Newt went to look and see if there were any more creatures, and he found a fwooper and some giant insects. He also found a few small silver balls, which Newt put into his pocket, and some parts of creatures which made Newt sad. Seeing a few dead bowtruckles, Newt shuddered.

"You did so well there Pickett." Newt told him, and Pickett smiled, dancing from foot to foot in joy, patting Newt's shoulder. He knew he didn't need to worry because he had Newt and Newt would protect him.  
"I know! You would be in trouble without me but I am here and I keep you safe because you are my human and even if you are a bad tree you are my tree human and I will keep you safe."

That night, Pickett got a meal of woodlice which was even bigger than he normally got, and he got to meet the funny invisible monkey. Newt was calling him Dougal, and Pickett thought that they might be friends.

Maybe this adventure would be alright after all.


	4. The time with the dragon

"Easy girl..." The human, Newt, was standing with both his hands raised in front of the biggest animal Pickett had ever seen. It pawed at the ground in front of it, lowering its horn, and Pickett blinked as Newt made some funny noises.

That was the strange thing about his human. Newt made lots of funny noises at creatures. He didn't speak bowtruckle, or any other creature's language, but he learned by repetition, and he could tell most creatures to calm down quite easily. The beast in front of him shuffled a little from side to side and Newt seemed to smile and then repeated the noise.

"Who's a good erumpent?" Newt asked, and the big thing bobbed its head happily, trilling at Newt. Newt placed the case down on the floor, trilling in response, and the creature climbed into it. Pickett was always amazed by how easily Newt did this, how he managed to treat each creature in turn as though they were special. Pickett had got jealous, the first few times. But then he had found out that he was the only creature Newt trusted enough to carry with him all the time. Well, Pickett and Lilac the swooping evil, but that was mainly because Lilac was good for a fight and was easily misplaced. Pickett was the one that Newt talked to late at night when all the other creatures were in their nests and home trees. He'd put a small plant beside his bed, so Pickett could sleep there and know he was safe.

Newt ushered the big thing into the savannah habitat which had been waiting for her, and used _aguamenti_ to fill a depression in the ground with water. Then he spent some time feeding the other creatures. Pickett was amazed by how different the case was looking from when he had first seen it. There were a lot of creatures in there, some flying free and others restrained to their own habitats. It was a good home, and Newt was looking happier as well. Pickett knew that he had made a difference. His human was safer now, healthier than he had been when they had first met.

"It's okay girl." Newt murmured, rubbing his hand over the creature's back. "You're so good..." Satisfied that she was comfortable, he climbed out of his case again.

"Hopefully, no hunters are going to be around here..." Newt mumbled, and Pickett was instantly on the alert, looking around for any sign of danger. None was forthcoming, and he gradually began to relax.

That night, Newt placed his case under a rocky outcrop, and curled up within it. He woke in the morning at a very early time, grabbing Pickett from his shoulder.  
"We're moving." He muttered, and Pickett tried not to panic. He grabbed onto Newt's coat, and watched as Newt looked out from the case, only to duck back in.  
"Um, slight issue Pickett." Newt began, then shrugged a little. "Nothing really serious, just a slight problem, you know how these things are..." He paused and sighed. "I am afraid that it appears we might have been grabbed by a dragon."

"A dragon?!" Pickett squeaked in horror. "Dragons are bad! Newt, why is there a dragon? Why do you do this to us Newt?"  
Newt patted him absentmindedly.  
"You're perfectly safe Pickett. I won't let them hurt you..." Newt clambered out of the case, leaving Pickett sat on the top step of the ladder. 

Pickett climbed up to find himself seeing Newt with his back to the case, reaching out towards a rather large dragon. It was much bigger than the earlier creature, it looked like it could use Newt as a toothpick. Pickett whimpered, but Newt was gazing ahead, entirely oblivious of potential danger.

"Hello... oh, your paw, can I take a look at that-" He reached towards the dragon, and the dragon drew its lips back, snarling out a warning. Newt tensed, and Pickett saw how the dragon seemed to pause for a moment before its nostril's flared.

Newt was in danger. Pickett raced out from the case without a thought for himself, staring at the dragon and jumping around in front of it. This close, Pickett could see that it had one paw that had a trap fastened around it, the teeth of the trap digging into its skin and drawing blood.  
"He wants to help!" Pickett tried to tell the creature, which regarded him curiously. "He'll help..." He tried to explain with a series of gestures what he meant, before reluctantly the dragon held out its paw.

Newt carefully removed the trap, and was knocked over by the dragon trying to nuzzle against his chest.  
"I know. I know... It's alright." Newt comforted him, and then it flew away and Pickett turned to Newt.  
"It nearly cooked you! You need to be careful Newt, that was a dragon. A dragon. Why aren't you more careful? Are you trying to get killed?!"

"Thanks for your help there Pickett." Newt smiled, and picked a woodlouse from his pocket, holding it to Pickett. Pickett blew a raspberry but took it from him.  
"Don't sulk Pickett." Newt said softly, reasoning with him.  
"I wouldn't sulk if you weren't so damn stupid." Pickett muttered, crunching on his woodlouse and hoping Newt wouldn't get into any more trouble.


	5. The time with the suitcase

It had been three days since the tall human with soft hair had found him. He called himself Newt, and Pickett wasn't sure at all to make of him at all. He was quiet, and strange even for a human. But he had carefully made a splint and sling for Pickett's broken arm, and fed him healing potions through a pipette.  
"Hey, hey it's okay little guy." Newt told him, when he pulled him out of his pocket. "You've been doing great...." 

Pickett beamed and nodded quickly. He liked Newt. Newt was gentle and he didn't hurt Pickett or ask him to pick rusty locks that hurt his arms. Instead, he fed Pickett nice food, and he talked to him lots.

When Newt had been arrested by a Muggle policeman, two days after Pickett met him, it was the bowtruckle who saved him. He picked the lock, and then threw himself onto the policeman's face. The man had been so shocked he had fallen backwards, and Pickett had found himself being swept up by Newt. Newt had scolded him for putting himself in danger, and been deaf to Pickett's argument that he had just been protecting Newt, and it was all Newt's fault that this had happened. Newt seemed to be quite good at ignoring when problems were his fault, no matter how often Pickett told him.

Newt held out a woodlouse, and a couple of fairy eggs. Pickett ate happily, then went to climb back into Newt's pocket. Newt paused, and carefully removed him from his pocket, and pointed to a strange brown box.  
"Here you go, I've sorted out... I've sorted out a...a nice tree for you." Newt explained, gesturing at the box.

"That's a box." Pickett mumbled. "It's not a tree."

Newt didn't answer, because he didn't speak bowtruckle. Instead, he climbed down into the box, and Pickett was amazed by what he saw. There was a big forest, and a field, and a mountain, and all kinds of things, all squashed up together in the box. It was huge.  
"This is going to be where I keep any creatures I find which need care or protection. I'm not trying to keep them captive, creatures should be free, but you never know what will happen and it's important to be prepared, don't you agree Pickett?"  
Pickett nodded, and Newt smiled like the sun. That made Pickett feel very important indeed, as though he was the best and most helpful bowtruckle that had ever lived. Newt made him feel like that a lot.

They walked through the case, and Newt listed off which creatures would be well suited to each environment. To start with, Pickett thought this was just Newt trying to show off his new project, but as they continued he realised with dawning horror that Newt had brought him here with purpose.

Newt carried him over to a small tree. It was a pygmy wiggentree, and the bark sparkled. He smiled and held Pickett out towards it.  
"Here you go. This can be your new home." He said softly. "It's a good tree. You'll be comfortable, and then once you're all healed I can find you a tree, maybe even go back to Hogwarts, there's lots of trees in their forest that would be... Would be good for you." Newt explained. His voice sounded a little funny, and his eyes were leaking clear sap. Pickett paused, tilting his head to watch him.

Newt gently placed him on the tree, and then walked away, head bowed.  
"Hey. Newt?!" Pickett called after him, watching his human walking along sadly. Newt sniffled, and Pickett continued. "Where are you going! Come back here! I want to see you!"

Newt turned and walked back towards him.  
"Are you injured?" He asked, picking Pickett up. Pickett clung to Newt's hand, chittering at him.  
"Don't let go of me. Don't just abandon me on the tree you'll be sad and you need to not be sad. You are my tree. I don't need a wiggen tree. I have a Newt tree. Please."

"Easy..." Newt murmured, running his fingers over Pickett's back. "Easy boy... you don't need to worry. I guess you liked being carried around huh?"  
Pickett nodded quickly, and Newt smiled.

"Okay. You can stay in my pocket for a little while. It's not lasting though, I can't treat you differently just because you have attachment issues."  
"I don't have attachment issues." Pickett muttered as he was returned to the pocket he belonged in. "I have stupid-human issues. You're lonely."

Newt smiled obliviously.  
"You're the best company Pickett."  
Pickett smiled to himself, content with his home human. He had a silly Newt tree, but he would be a good bowtruckle.


	6. +1 The time Newt saved Pickett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic (chronologically the start), and features some minor abuse of poor innocent bowtruckles but also a lot of hope.  
> Thank you for reading

The bowtruckle was frightened, cowering in the corner of the box it had been thrown in. Its box was being carried, and it shook with fear at every bump. The box was thrown to the ground and it whimpered as the lid was pulled open and a human grabbed it, squeezing it tightly enough to hurt. It cradled one damaged limb to its side, cowering away from the man.

"There." The man demanded, pointing at a lock and then lifting the bowtruckle up so that it could reach its target. The bowtruckle reluctantly moved forwards, and started to fidget with the metal. It squeaked a little in its concentration. The lock was rusty which made it harder, and one of its limbs was bent awkwardly. It picked the lock and then fell back onto the man's hand, hoping it could have some water or food. The man had been keeping it in a box for several months now, and it didn't get much sunlight. If it was lucky, it would be given some bread or a few bites of whatever the man was eating. Maybe some water. 

Its leaves were wilting and it wanted to be in a tree once more. It was shoved back into its box, a crumb of cake dropped in alongside it. The case was locked, and then some rope was tied around to keep the bowtruckle from escaping. It rocked slightly in the box, feeling itself be picked up again. It cried in its lonely little box, and tried to get some sleep.

It woke up at the noise of talking.  
"Excuse me." The voice sounded funny, not the same as the men here, and quite soft. "I've heard that you have a bowtruckle. I want to buy them off of you, I have some money here-" There was the noise of coins being pulled from a pocket, and then laughter from the man who put it in a box.  
"It isn't for sale. It works hard, and we can get a few more weeks work from it before it dies, so you aren't having it."  
"Are you sure?" Came the new voice. There was more laughter.  
"We might take the coins anyway though." The man said, and then there was a strange noise, accompanied by the new voice shouting out _Petrificus totalis_.

Then its box was picked up, more delicately than it was used to.  
"Don't worry." Came the new voice, gently. "You're safe..." There was a pause, and it got the feeling it was being carried - but with a lot more care than it was used to. It was confused, but it wasn't frightened. The soft voice made everything calm.

After a long while, the box was opened. A human with soft skin dotted with marks, and curly hair like a bird's nest, who had eyes the colour of the sky.  
"Oh you poor dear..." The new person murmured. "They really haven't taken good care of you, have they? I am ever so sorry, please don't let their actions affect your view of humans. You will be alright, now, I need to take a look at you. I'm going to have to pick you up for that, and it might hurt a little, but I want to help."

It stayed quiet, but didn't run away as a hand reached down into its box.

"Easy..." The new man said softly, picking up the bowtruckle and holding him carefully on his hand. "I'm going to help you get better okay? That arm looks broken, will you let me put a sling on it?"  
"Why are you helping?" The bowtruckle asked, but the human didn't seem to understand, tearing off a small strip from his handkerchief and picking up two matchsticks. He pulled a few woodlice from a pocket, and the bowtruckle fell on them, starving. It was proper food for the first time since he had been snatched from its home tree, and he was famished. After he had eaten, the human wrapped the strip of cloth and the matchsticks around his arm, and then held out a dish the size of the human's thumb, full of a strange orange liquid.  
"It's a healing potion." The man told him. Reluctantly, he took a sip, and was startled as the pain it was feeling started to fall away. It was a nice feeling and he drank another few sips.

"You feel a bit better now?" The human asked, and he nodded.  
"That's good. My name is Newt Scamander. I didn't want you being hurt..." The human squirmed a little, looking shy. "I'm travelling around the world... I'm afraid I don't now where your home tree is, but we can journey together if you like, just until I find you a new home."

The bowtruckle nodded his agreement. Something about this human, Newt, was comforting. He felt safe.  
"Well, if you're staying with me, you need a name." Newt told him, pursing his lips with thought. "What about 'Pickett'?"  
Pickett nodded eagerly, and Newt grinned brightly.

"Well, it's good to meet you Pickett. I think we are going to have a lot of adventures together."  
Pickett nodded and clambered up Newt's arm, careful of his own injuries. Newt smiled.  
"It's quite a journey back to camp I'm afraid, I left my case somewhere safe. But you can sit on my shoulder if you like, the sun will be coming up soon. Just poke me if you need anything."

Pickett nodded quickly, and sat back to enjoy the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, I recommend The Second Time with an Obscurus by Indigo55 http://archiveofourown.org/works/10613904


End file.
